Así nació un Torbellino
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Severus es un mortifago y un espía, Faye es una muugle y una doctora... ¿Como es que cruzaron caminos? -- Precuela de UN TORBELLINO EN HOGWARTS -- (Si leiste TORBELLINO no te puedes perder la historia de como Sev y Faye se juntaron)


|||--- Bien, a petición de los que leyeron Torbellino, aquí una probadita de la precuela---||

Antes de empezar, quiere decir que esta historia es la precuela [ ^0^U No se si exista esta palabra, pero suena chida] de mi historia llamada "Un Torbellino En Hogwarts" Lo he escrito por el amor que le tengo ha este fic, se trata de la historia de cómo Severus y Faye se conocieron, enamoraron, casaron, etc. No creo que sea necesario que lean Torbellino para entenderle, pero si quieren, pueden hacerlo =)  
Este es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, por lo tanto, hay datos y situaciones que he cambiado para que se adaptaran mejor a la historia

**Disclaimer.-** _Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y sin usados sin fines de lucro, Los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones y pertenecen a Eros Ramazzotti_

**Así inicio un Torbellino...**

+~+~+~+~+

**_By _**_Gochi Glay Lover_

"_Yo tengo una Piedra Pequeña aquí, para construir paz donde no hay_"

                                                                                  - **Eros Ramazzotti** - "**_Piedra Pequeña_**"

**Capitulo I.- _Piedra Pequeña_**

            Nacer, crecer y morir... si uno se pone a pensarlo con detenimiento, el ciclo de la vida es cruel, ¿Para que te da algo que sin duda te arrebatara algún día?

La respuesta de mi madre siempre había sido que recibíamos la vida, solo para eso, vivirla y esperar tranquila y plenamente que algún día llegase ese momento de abandonar el plano material, así de simple.

Creo que fue ese el motivo por el que me decidí a estudiar de lo que justo este día me he graduado, debo admitir que fue difícil, pero no demasiado, mas que tener problemas con las materias o cosas así, tuve problemas en adaptarme, después de todo siempre fui la mas chica de mi clase... y de la universidad en si.

Y es que ser una genio no ayudaba mucho en ello, claro que admito que fue una verdadera delicia poder terminar la carrera muchísimo mas joven de lo que se supondría normalmente cuando se habla de un doctor.

Veo a mis demás compañeros, pero ninguno voltea a verme, y no los culpo, seguro han de sentirse enojados conmigo por haber obtenido el primer lugar de la generación a pesar de ser varios años mas joven, pero, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

Es algo que no me importa ahora que escucho mi nombre y camino hacia el estrado acompañada por los leves aplausos de "_compromiso_" que la concurrencia me ha brindado, no espero mas, ¿Para que? No hay nadie en esta sala que verdaderamente compartiera mi gloria y felicidad, Dios, realmente me gustaría que mamá o papá estuvieran ahora conmigo, pero no lo están, como dijo mamá, les llego su hora de partir al plano espiritual antes de tiempo, todo por culpa de un conductor ebrio... Y fue aquí, frente a todos los desconocidos que me observaban, que decidí partir a Londres e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de mi país, de mi gente, de todo.

**~+~+~+~ 3 años después ~+~+~+~**

            Camine por un rato, aun podía sentir el escozor en mi brazo donde minutos atrás había ardido... "_esa cosa_" Aun no logro acostumbrarme del todo a pesar del tiempo que tengo de estar bajo su "_fiel_" servicio

Volteo hacía ambos lados, es extraño pero no hay nadie, realmente pensaba que ya estaría por lo menos alguien, pero nada, no hay mucho que decir o hacer, así que espero, aun tocándome el sitio del escozor sobre mis ropas, no recuerdo en que momento he accedido a esto, creo que verlo morir realmente me ha afectado a tal grado de "_hacer un pacto_" con el enemigo...

No tardo mucho en ver la señal que estaba esperando, justo en frente de mi aparece un gato atigrado cuyos ojos están bordeados por una mancha parecida a anteojos

- **_Buenas noches profesora_** – saludo al pequeño gato, que justo en ese momento desaparece para dar paso a una mujer de edad madura y semblante serio

- **_Buenas noches joven Snape_** – me saluda inclinando la cabeza, entonces veo como de sus ropas saca un palito de paleta y lo extiende, sin dudarlo lo tomo y pasan pocos segundos antes de que ese tan familiar jalón en el ombligo haga presencia y juntos desaparezcamos de esa vieja y rudimentaria calle muggle

**~+~+~+~**

            - **_Buenos días pequeño George-kun, ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?_** – pregunta una doctora de finas facciones orientales a un pequeño niño de piel pálida y ojos ensombrecidos

- **_Bien..._**- responde el pequeño en un hilo de voz pero con una radiante sonrisa

- **_Me alegro, a ver como esta tu brazo el día de hoy..._** – la doctora levanta el brazo derecho del pequeño y comienza a examinar la enorme y espantosa quemadura que cubre más de un 50% de este

- **_Bien, veo que los injertos están haciendo su trabajo _**– comenta la doctora con voz alegre para luego despedirse del pequeñín entregándole una paleta para dirigirse a la siguiente cama

- **_Doctora Lin_** – Se escucha una voz de mujer en la puerta del área de cuidados intensivos, la joven doctora voltea su mirada para encontrarse a una muchacha de rubios caireles vestida de enfermera

- **_¿Ocurre algo Danielle-chan?_** – pregunta la doctora al tiempo que camina rumbo a la puerta

- **_Si, encontramos otro_** – le dice por lo bajo para no despertar a los niños que aun duermen

- **_¿Es niño o niña?_**

****

- **_Niño_** – responde la enfermera

- **_Bien, atiéndanlo y ubíquenlo en la habitación 4_** – la doctora saca una pequeña libreta - **_¿Saben su nombre?_** – pregunta al tiempo que levanta la vista hacia la joven

- **_No, no supo decirnos cual era, al parecer no lo recordaba_** – responde la rubia, ve como la doctora asiente y se marcha

- **_Otro NN... bueno, supongo que habrá que darle uno... _**– la joven voltea a la sala, donde cerca de cincos niños descansan en camillas y su mente se remonta a algunos años atrás, cuando llego a ese extraño país, lo mucho que batalló para que la aceptaran y el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para convertir ese viejo almacén abandonado en un hospital digno para sus pequeños pacientes

Se acerco a la ventana y vio reflejado el nombre del hospital en las ventanas de la panadería de enfrente

"**Piedra Pequeña**"

Si, ese pequeño hospital era la suma de todos sus esfuerzos, su sueño hecho realidad... miro su reloj, faltaban ya cinco minutos para las 8 de la mañana

- **_Bien, sigamos trabajando duro_** – dijo alegremente, tenía mucho que hacer antes de las 6 de la tarde, hora en la que llegaba su relevo, una doctora ya mayor que había ayudado a que ese lugar fuese una realidad, ambas compartían turnos de 12 horas, era un trabajo extenuante considerando que solo había 2 doctoras y 3 enfermeras, ¿La razón? Simple, era un trabajo sin sueldo, todos los que estaban ahí daban sus servicios gratuitamente, además, ella tenía que trabajar de 6:30 a 12 en otro hospital para poder pagar los gastos del "_Piedra Pequeña_" tanto de servicios como de medicinas e instrumentos, Miriam, su relevo, organizaba eventos para recabar fondos ya que no podían cobrar a los pacientes, puesto que "Piedra Pequeña" es era un hospital exclusivo para huérfanos y niños abandonados

- **_Doctora Faye... me duele_** – la doctora se voltea al oír su nombre de los labios de un pequeño que la miraba con ojos llorosos y señalaba el muñón donde alguna vez estuvo su pierna izquierda

- **_Bueno, veamos porque Jonathan-kun_**

**~+~+~+~**

            Mire a mi alrededor, estaba ahí, en esa vieja oficina que pensé no volvería a pisar, pero no fue así, ahí estaba yo, en la oficina, rodeado de cuadros de viejos que fingían dormir, estanterías, y demás instrumentos

- **_Veo que han llegado_** – una voz me distrae de mis pensamientos y es cuando reparo en la figura de un viejo conocido

- **_Dumbledore..._** – susurro su nombre al verlo, realmente no se que hago aquí, pero ya no me puedo hacer para atrás, o coopero o me mandan a Azkaban

- **_Severus, es bueno verte de nuevo_** – me dice el viejo mientras saborea en la boca lo que adivino ha de ser un dulce de limón

- **_No tengo mucho tiempo..._** – le comento con rapidez y un tono mortalmente bajo que hace estremecer a la mujer que conozco como McGonagall

- **_Cierto, cierto, bien, iré al grano, necesitamos un espía en las filas de Voldemort y como..._**

- **_Lo har_** – le digo sin dudarlo mientras sujeto mi brazo izquierdo un poco justo sobre "_la marca_"

- **_Excelente, pero antes, ¿Dime porque?_** – me pregunta en un tono que pocas veces he escuchado en el, ambos nos miramos y yo dejo escapar un suspiro, no puedo mas que sincerarme

- **_Porque ya estoy cansado de todo esto, aun que todo parece que esta tranquilo, en realidad hay muchas cosas que se están gestando... no quiero ser parte de esto, al menos no en el bando oscuro_** – le digo, es verdad, ya hace 4 años desde lo de los Potter y aunque todo parece estar en paz, solo nosotros, los mortifagos sabemos que tan mal esta el mundo realmente

- **_Bien, entonces supongo estas completamente seguro, podrías morir, ¿Lo sabes verdad?_** – me pregunta el viejo, pero yo ya estoy consciente de cada riego y ventaja, y estas últimas sobrepasan los peligros

- **_Si _**– le digo sin dudar

- **_Bien, es un trato entonces _**– el viejo mago me ofrece la mano y yo la tomo, he firmado el trato, ya no puedo hacerme para atrás... y no deseo hacerlo

**~+~+~+~ 1 año después ~+~+~+~**

            - **_¿Bien niños, ya se pusieron todos sus abrigos?_** – preguntó Faye mientras miraba a la docena de niños que estaban deseosos por salir a divertirse en la nieve, los cuales respondieron con un "**¡Si!**" gritado al unísono

- **_Bueno, ¡A jugar!_** – les abrió la puerta, la nieve caía lentamente del cielo blanco cual si fuera de algodón, luego se sentó en la pequeña escalerilla que había en la entrada del hospital para cuidarlos

**~+~+~+~**

            Aun no se como es que esta pelea inicio, o como es que me vi involucrado en ella, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que defenderme lo mejor que pueda y tratar de no dañar al joven auror

De pronto veo como poco a poco salimos del callejón en que estábamos y lo que veo me hiela la sangre

**~+~+~+~**

            Ya solo había poca gente en las calles, la nieve seguía cayendo, formando paisajes de blanco perpetuo y gris cansado, Faye miro a "_sus niños_" y sin saber porque sintió la necesidad de que regresaran dentro del hospital

-**_ Clarice-chan, ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor? _**- Faye le llamó a una pequeña de pelo negro amarrado en un par de pequeñas coletas, la cual llego corriendo muy feliz

- **_¿Si señorita Lin?_** – preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente a la doctora

- **_Reúne a los demás_** – le dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz, la pequeña salio corriendo tras asentir y en menos de un minuto todos los niños entraban al pequeño hospital, Faye cerró la puerta y se quedo fuera, mirando el cielo aborregado, lucia hermoso, mas sin embargo, aun sentía como si algo anduviera mal, la incertidumbre le carcomía y no tenía idea el porque, sin pensarlo mas decidió dejar sus preocupaciones en un segundo plano y entrar a merendar con los niños cuando un fuerte estruendo la hizo voltear rumbo a un callejón cercano

Y ahí estaban, frente a ella un par de hombres encapuchados y con mascaras blancas que sostenían delgadas varas de madera, frente a ellos, tres hombres con algo parecido a una túnica sostenían también unas varas, de las cuales, al igual que de la de los encapuchados, salían chipas, rayos y cosas que Faye no tenía idea que eran, la poca gente que había salio corriendo, Faye por su parte cerro la puerta y se puso delante de ella, nadie entraría y lastimaría a sus niños, sin importar lo que fueran esos, ella no lo permitiría

**~+~+~+~**

             Vi una calle, pero no una calle cualquiera, sino una calle muggle repleta de gente que, al vernos, salía despavorida, había una tienda de pan, unas cuantas casas, y edificio con un letrero que rezaba "_Piedra Pequeña_", un pequeño parque y otras edificaciones a las que no les preste mi atención ya que un ataque paso cerca de mi rostro, regresándome a la pelea

Los hechizos llovían por la calle desierta, nosotros llevábamos cierta ventaja a pesar de ser solamente dos, después de todo Goyle no es tan estupido como pens

Fue cuando lo vi, dos de los tres aurores recibieron una ráfaga de maleficios de la varita de Goyle, por lo cual decidieron desaparecer, dejando a un tercero, que lastimo a Goyle, quien se fue sin dudar, por lo que quedamos solo el o yo, el joven auror cuyo nombre no conozco, me grita cosas para que me rinda, podría hacerlo o decirle que estoy de su parte, pero nadie debe saber que trabajo de espía para la Orden

Así que lo hacemos, nos ponemos en posición de duelo y lanzamos un hechizo cada quien, no por nada fui un excelente en duelista, mi hechizo lo golpea y tiene que retroceder, en cambio, el suyo lo desvió sin dificultad, y justo cuando ese joven desaparece un grito llena el lugar

**~+~+~+~**

            No puedo quitarles la vista de encima mientras mi cuerpo funge como una puerta de carne y hueso frente a la de madera del hospital, ya solo quedan dos, al parecer los otros tres han sido lastimados y debieron huir

Veo como toman una posición parecida a la "guardia" en un esgrimista y gritan sepa dios que, el joven sin mascara recibe gran parte de los rayos que se han lanzado y veo aun anonadada como desaparece, en cambio, el encapuchado desvía el que debería haberlo golpeado... y con pánico veo que viene directo hacía mi, pero no me muevo, si lo hago probablemente haya alguien del otro lado de la puerta que podría lastimarse si esta se rompe, así que, agarrándome del marco de la puerta cierro los ojos y siento un dolor indescriptible que me obliga a gritar, mi cuerpo pierde todas sus fuerzas y caigo al frío piso mientras todo se hace negro

**~+~+~+~**

**~+~+~+~**

Listo, ojala y les haya gustado el cap, si, se que es corto, pero bueno, creo que todos serán así ^^U

Bueno dejen reviews, cuídense y nos vemos

Ja nee!


End file.
